1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal and a control method of a clothes treatment apparatus using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Clothes treatment apparatuses include a washing machine to wash clothes, a drying machine to dry clothes, and a combined drying and washing machine to wash and dry clothes.
A conventional clothes treatment apparatus for washing of clothes includes a tub in which wash water is stored, a drum rotatably disposed within the tub, in which laundry is stored, a drive unit to rotate the drum, and water supply and drainage units for supply of wash water into the tub and for drainage of wash water from the tub respectively.
A conventional clothes treatment apparatus for drying of clothes includes a drum in which clothes are received, a drive unit to rotate the drum, and a hot air supply unit to supply hot air into the drum. Also, a conventional clothes treatment apparatus that can perform both drying and washing of clothes includes a tub, a drum, a drive unit, water supply and drainage units, and a hot air supply unit.
The above described conventional clothes treatment apparatuses are designed in such a way that a user directly selects a clothes treatment method (a washing course or drying course) and inputs the selected method to the clothes treatment apparatus when attempting to wash or dry clothes.